The Tale of Two Mary-Sue Kits
by clockwork marionette
Summary: Seamist and Oceanbreeze are just two Mary-sue kits. They have weird adventures. Happy birthday Mikasa! :D Here's your birthday-shot!


**Happy birthday Pie-chan! :D **

Once upon a time, a queen was giving birth.

After the extremely descriptive birth (notice the sarcasm) she had two kits suckling at her belly.

"Oh, they're so cuuuuuuute!" she gushed. One had beautiful silver fur, and the other had dazzling white fur. Simultaneously, the two kits opened their eyes.

"Wow! On the first day!" the medicine cat who wasn't important enough for a name said. "That's totally not Mary-sue!"

The silver-furred gorgeous kit had beautiful sea green eyes like the sea, and the white-furred dazzling kit had sparkling blue eyes like the ocean.

'Cause there's a difference, you know.

"I think I'll name them Seakit and Oceankit!" their mother who will go unnamed for the rest of the story because the author was too lazy to think of a name said, even though she had no idea what a sea and an ocean were.

Seakit was the gorgeous silver one, and Oceankit was the dazzling white-furred one, by the way.

* * *

"Let's sneak out of camp!" Seakit said.

Seakit and Oceankit decided to sneak out of camp the first day, because kits can totally walk, talk, and hear on the first day.

"Yeah!" Oceankit agreed. Oceankit agreed to Seakit's statement.

They decided to sneak out of camp.

Did I say that already?

Oh, well.

Oceankit ran out of camp, Seakit following close behind. They were running through the forest and magically not tripping or getting thorns in their paws or scaring prey or anything.

In fact, StarClan sang, and birds fluttered around with ribbons. Flowers fluttered around them.

Yeah, totally not Mary-sue.

Then suddenly, a fox appeared!

Oceankit and Seakit started to run away! They ran and ran, then the fox was about to eat them up, when,

DUN DUN DUN

ULTIMATE PLOT TWIST!

After the plot twist, Seakit and Oceankit were saved.

How?

Didn't I tell you? The plot twist saved them.

That's unclear?

Too bad.

Oceankit and Seakit suddenly grew wings and flew away!

"Yay!" Seakit said.

"Cool!" Oceankit said.

Then, they flew so high they ended up in StarClan!

No, they didn't die.

THE PROTAGONIST MUST NEVER DIE!

Anyway, Oceankit and Seakit were wandering around in the mystical depths of StarClan, when they met Spottedleaf!

"Hello, kits," she purred in a creepy, stalker tone. "I've been waiting for you."

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Seakit and Oceankit said, running away. They fell into a giant pool into...

The Dark Forest?

"We're in the Dark Forest!" Seakit said, even though she didn't know what the Dark Forest was.

The Dark Forest was creepy.

Suddenly, Brokenstar appeared out of the gloom!

"DIE!" he said OOCly (that's a new word I just invented) and leaped at them, having no reason to kill them.

Seakit and Oceankit sprouted wings and flew away.

"We can't let anyone figure out our wing secret!" Oceankit said.

"Why?" Seakit asked.

"Because!" Oceankit replied, because that was the best reason ever.

"Okay," Seakit answered.

They went back to their Clan, which had no name. Everyone was like, "OMG, YOU GUYS SURVIVED THE WILD WOW." The leader decided to give them their warrior names, even though they were a day-old.

"Seamist and Oceanbreeze, I dub thee Seamist and Oceanbreeze!" the leader said.

Seamist and Oceanbreeze were warriors!

They did warrior stuff!

Like flying!

And slacking off their duties!

And stuff!

* * *

One day, Seabreeze and Oceanmist were flying, when suddenly, there was a blizzard!

"Ahhh!" Seakit squealed, as the blizzard beat her wings and sent her down to Earth.

"Ahhh!" Oceankit squealed, as the blizzard beat her wings and sent her down to Earth.

"Copy-cat!" Seakit said.

"No I'm not!" Oceanbreeze said as the blizzard buried them, because they were too lazy to try to get out.

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

Then, Seabreeze felt very cold, because the snow was burying her.

"Oh no, I think the snow it starting to bury us!" she said.

"Yeah!" Oceanmist said. They tried to dig themselves out, but kept slipping and falling.

Finally, they managed to get out of the snow.

When they got to camp, a guy named Potato walked up to them.

"Hi, I love you, can you be my mate?" he said. No one knew who he was talking to.

"Sure!"

They ran off into the sunset, got burned, and died.

_The End._

**That felt rushed. :/ I'll edit someday, but I have like one second left on this computer, so I have to finish fast.**

**The embarrassing truth of this story: Most of it was based off of a game my friend and I used to play. -.- And their names were actually Seamist and Oceanbreeze. ****Did you notice I switched their names sometimes?**

**Someone please kill me now... *dies in corner from embarrassment* DX**

**Depressing music really helps with this kind of stuff.**

**Depressing music helps with everything.**

**):D**

**See you all later!**

**~Dreams**


End file.
